


Art For "Savior and Ice Queen"

by afteriwake



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Art for the fanfic "Savior and Ice Queen" by kingstoken.
Relationships: Madison Clark/Troy Otto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	Art For "Savior and Ice Queen"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Savior and Ice Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255836) by [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken). 



> A wallpaper and cover created for "Savior and Ice Queen" by kingstoken for WIP Big Bang 2020.


End file.
